Season 2 (Volume 4)
Fourth Volume of the Novel Season 2 Chapter 34 Masaomi planned to go vacation with everyone but not everyone is available such as Ukyo who has to prepare for a public trial. so the ones that went there were Masaomi, Ema, Azusa, Tsubaki, Hikaru and Yusuke. Masaomi drops out of the running. Now there are 5 left according to Hikaru, with those who dropped out being: 1 2 3 10 12 13. Natsume was surprised about Ema because no one told him they were on vacation. Azusa made an aggressive move and kissed Ema. Chapter 35 Tsubaki and Azusa decided to back out. Azusa tells tsubaki he is not the one. When Azusa kissed Ema, he got no response from Ema. Azusa knew what it means. Ema doesn't love him back and is deeply hurt. Hikaru suddenly kissed Ema but she pushed him away. Hikaru says, "You have done this to my brothers and because you didn't stop it from the start, all the conflicts happened." Ema nearly drowned but Subaru saved her. Chapter 36 Returning from her parents apartment Ema decides to talk to the brothers. Louis returned from France. In the park, Ema ran into Subaru. 3 of his fangirls come and disturb them, asking him to sign and shake hands. When asked who Ema is he immediately replies "Shes my sister" without hesitation. Ema then talks to Yuusuke. He says that he doesnt feel jealous and supports her. He wants Ema to be happy with whoever she loves and wants to keep both of them with all his strength. He wonders if that means excluding the possibility he can become the favourite man. He doesnt want to be so negative at just 20 years old as he's still a student. He wants to be a bit more greed and he wont support people who don't try. Lastly she goes to see Natsume, they can see the ferris wheel, its the same place she rejected Azusa and Tsubaki 1 and a half years ago. He apologises for pushing her down when he had a fever, saying "ordinary people with a fever still dont attack their step sister". Natsume said "My wish is to be with you. I want to be with your side. Whether it be fun or painful times, I want to experience it all together with you. Please allow me to be with your side. Forever and always." Ema now knows Natsume's wish. Suddenly she felt a strong embrace. Ema rejected Natsume's kiss. Ema could no longer see him as a brother. Natsume admitted that he is jealous to his brothers. He asks her what she wants and the ferris wheel in the background catches her eye. “Let me kiss you” she remembers that line. With the ferris wheel at the back of her field of vision, Ema stares like a doll without a facial expression. Ema and Azusa meet on the balcony by accident. They have a chat. Ema decides to confess. Hikaru drives her to the winner. Ema tells him and Hikaru is surprised. Hikaru laughs. Hikaru says that Ema is an interesting woman. Triva *At the back of the Cover, Asahina Ukyo can be seen sitting.